Not His Princess
by SmileoftheSmileyFace
Summary: Because no matter what, she wasn't his princess. She only loved HIM. And Gray wasn't HIM. One-sided GrayLu with NaLu.


**This is my first fanfic! It is one-sided GrayLu and slight NaLu. Please read and review! Thanks!**

She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Brave in a battle but sweet and caring around her friends. And when Gray looked into her warm eyes as she was wrapping a bandage around his injured arm, he realized that he loved her. It was impossible not to love her. She was a princess, perfect in every way.

But she wasn't his princess. Because in another bed next to his, lay her prince, sleeping peacefully. And Gray saw how her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. He noticed how happy she looked when her burst through the guild doors. And it hurt him.

Because no matter how warmly she greeted him and how she hugged him after a good mission, Lucy only loved HIM. And Gray wasn't HIM.

* * *

Gray loved the springtime. And so he woke up and decided to head to the park. The scent of flowers blooming and birds signing was pleasant and soon all his worries were taken away. It was all good. Until he saw them.

He was almost happy to see Lucy. Her golden hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed so carefree and happy. It made Gray happy too. Until he saw who was with her. Because, holding her hand and smiling happily was Natsu Dragneel.

And like that everything collapsed. A sick feeling returned to Gray's stomach as he looked at the couple who smiled happily at him and then continued on their way. Lucy looked so happy and at peace.

But she wasn't with him. _She was not his._

* * *

Fairy Tail was at the beach. The summer heat was intense and everyone was lining up to receive ice-cubes from Gray.

She was there too. And when it was her turn in line, she walked up to him smiling warmly and asked for ice.

He made her ice-cube in the shape of a heart. And just before he could give it to her, Natsu came up and slung an arm around her shoulder smiling and lightly flicking her on the forehead before dragging her away.

Gray dropped the ice-cube and the ice heart shattered. It felt like his own.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and everyone was at the guild. People were laughing and cheering, all in a good mood. When Mirajane came out with a big turkey, and a lot of other food, they all sat down and began eating.

For a while, Gray was happy. Until Lucy stood up pulling Natsu up with her.

"Guys, we have good news. Me and Natsu are getting married."

Everyone was laughing and congratulating them. Gray froze. The last sentence kept echoing in his ears.

_Me and Natsu are getting married. _

_Are getting married._

_Married. _

Suddenly, Gray didn't have anything to be thankful for anymore.

* * *

It was winter. And snow was falling. Erza had pulled Lucy, Natsu and him on a mission. For Gray, it was no problem. He was used to being in his boxers in such temperatures. Erza also seemed fine. Her new armor was heat equipped and kept her warm. Natsu generated his own heat. But Lucy was shivering.

Before Gray could take off his coat (which he still had on for some reason) and suggest it to her, he noticed Natsu taking off his scarf and wrapping it around her neck then pulling her closer in to him. Lucy stopped shivering and smiled at him. And Gray wanted to freeze that pink haired idiot right there and then. But he didn't.

* * *

Gray watched as she came down the aisle. She looked beautiful, beyond words. Her blonde hair was pinned up leaving only her bangs down. She didn't wear much makeup, leaving her face in its natural beauty. Her dress was soft and flowing, made up of silky material that was soft and gentle. A veil reached down to her waist completing the image.

Her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled. But they didn't sparkle at him. Because, Gray was standing next to Natsu who grabbed her hand and smiled at her, canines showing.

Gray looked away as they kissed, pain showing in his eyes.

She was a princess, perfect in every way. But she wasn't his princess. Because she only loved HIM. And Gray wasn't HIM.

**How was it! Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed and Thanks!**


End file.
